Recueil de drabbles divers
by YELL00W
Summary: Drabbles écrits durant le live de Tinky. (sous le hashatag #TinkyStories et ici même : /gl tinkyyyy/profile)
1. Drabble 1

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, en une heure sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - 21h à 22h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

 _682 mots_ \- **Thème** : J'vais imaginer l'existence.

La création et l'imagination d'un livre, de personnages, d'un univers.

* * *

Une infinité d'idées fourmillaient, se mélangeaient et se confondaient dans son esprit. Les mains crispées sur son sac, elle jeta un énième coup d'œil sur sa montre, qui affichait huit heures trente-trois. Elle tapota du pied par terre, soupirant pour ce qui lui semblait être la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le sol. Sa voisine éternua violemment, ce qui lui arracha une grimace ainsi qu'un léger sursaut. Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur sa montre, qui lui indiqua qu'une seule minute était passée depuis son précédent coup d'œil. Un soupir lui échappa.

« _Allez Jane, plus qu'une heure de vol et tu pourras poser le pied sur la terre ferme._ » se dit-elle calmement.

Elle ferma furtivement les yeux, scrutant les visages endormis autour d'elle. Huit heures qu'elle se trouvait à bord de cet avion, et le temps lui semblait être plus long que jamais. Incapable de dormir dans ce siège si peu confortable, elle avait pourtant réussi à s'occuper les premières heures, visionnant les films disponibles – qui n'étaient cependant pas d'un grand niveau, elle devait l'admettre. Cependant, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Elle était arrivée. L'inspiration.

Quelle ironie du sort.

Pendant ces six derniers mois, Jane, écrivaine, n'avait pas rédigé un seul écrit correct, qui lui plaisait. Chacune des feuilles écrites finissait à la poubelle. Rien ne lui plaisait, tout lui semblait toujours plus cliché, revu et encore revu.

Malgré le succès de son premier livre, « _Tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous prendre_ », contant l'histoire d'une famille polonaise durant la seconde guerre mondiale et traduit en plus de dix langues – ce qui pour elle, vendeuse dans une petite librairie, était totalement impensable – impossible d'écrire une nouvelle histoire. Rien ne lui parvenait. Le syndrome de la page blanche s'était définitivement emparé d'elle et elle ne trouvait malheureusement rien pour le combler. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, lisant toujours plus de livres pour que la petite étincelle de l'inspiration se rallume. Sans succès. Alors, elle avait un peu voyagé, rencontrant des personnes d'horizons, de pays, de nationalités différentes qui pourraient potentiellement lui inspirer un récit. Rien de concluant.

Et pourtant, c'était dans cet avion, en regardant un film quelconque, qu'un déclic s'était opéré. Il ne lui a fallut que d'une note de musique, quelques mots, un geste un personnage s'était mis en place dans son cerveau. Elle l'imaginait alors directement prononcer ces mots. Alors, l'imagination avait fait le reste. Le caractère de ce personnage s'était à petit forgé dans son esprit, se précisant au fur et à mesure, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit ni trop cliché, ni trop atypique. Quelques esquisses de l'histoire de ce personnage se dessinèrent dans son esprit, dont elle tenta se constituer une peinture. Elle se fit également une description physique des plus basiques. Puis, Jane passa automatiquement à la création d'un univers, d'un contexte.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle avait retrouvé l'inspiration.

Mais à présent – grande ironie du sort – elle se trouvait en train de regarder péniblement sa montre dans le désir qu'elle arrive à destination le plus vite possible, se maudissant de n'avoir sur elle qu'un minuscule sac dans lequel elle n'avait – pour son plus grand désespoir – pas mis de bloc-notes, ni de stylo. Rien, strictement rien. De plus – le sort s'acharnait sur elle – la batterie de son téléphone avait lâchée au cours du vol, lorsqu'elle l'avait bêtement gaspillé en jouant à CandyCrush – ça lui apprendra. Et elle se haïssait profondément. L'impression que toutes les idées qui germaient dans sa tête allaient s'évaporer, disparaître l'effrayait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle allait les garder profondément, ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Une annonce du commandant la fit sursauter, qui annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, s'immergeant à nouveau dans le nouvel univers qu'elle venait de créer. De nature fantastique, ce à quoi elle ne s'était jamais essayé, ce monde lui semblait sans limites et infiniment passionnant à créer.

Heureuse ? Jane l'était assurément. Elle allait pouvoir imaginer l'existence d'un univers, de personnages et d'une ambiance à nouveau.


	2. Drabble 2

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, en une heure sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - 21h à 22h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

 _472 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Complot et amour.

* * *

Une explosion retentit soudainement dans leur dos. Instinctivement, Aaron se plaça derrière Leah, l'entourant de ses bras afin de la protéger du souffle destructeur qui venait de les projeter au sol. Ils atterrirent brutalement au sol, sonnés, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Les mains tremblantes, Aaron libéra Leah de son étreinte protectrice et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, il se releva en chancelant. Il tendit la main à Leah afin de l'aider à se relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Elle acquiesça, faisant apparaître un pâle sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

« Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras fortement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement sous ses yeux et qu'elle ne soit plus auprès de lui. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, puis ils séparèrent. Enfin, ils se remirent à courir, évitant les débris dont la rue était jonchée. Gardant les yeux fixés sur Leah, Aaron tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Un an que ce coup d'état était préparé. Un an qu'Aaron apprenait à manier les armes à feu, à tuer, à réagir rapidement et convenablement contre les dangers et imprévus qui pouvaient se présenter face à eux pendant ce complot longuement pensé. Puis… Leah était arrivée. Forte ? Elle l'était indéniablement, bien plus que lui. Elle était décidée à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Aaron l'était également.

Et pourtant – et pourtant.

Aaron n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la situation serait aussi compliquée. Qu'il serait aussi dur de tuer quelqu'un, de se battre contre lui avec le désir de voir la vie s'éteindre dans des yeux. Alors, il avait fui. Il n'arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir ici, comme un vulgaire révolutionnaire – certes, aux idéaux justes – dont l'existence sera oubliée aussitôt après.

Dans un dernier élan de courage, il était revenu auprès de Leah qui combattait malgré ses blessures. Il l'avait sorti de là. De quelle manière ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Elle avait vaguement protesté, le traitant de lâche, mais il avait insisté, la trainant hors de la bataille de force. Il était un lâche, il en était pleinement conscient. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir ici, pas elle.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui. Irrémédiablement, intensément, indéfiniment. À présent, peu lui importait de la bataille qui faisait rage dans leur pays. Tant qu'elle vivait, tant qu'elle était présente à ses côtés, tant qu'elle l'aimerait tout irait bien. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses courts cheveux bruns voletant autour de son visage, puis lui sourit. Ensemble, ils survivraient.


	3. Drabble 3

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - de 21h à 22h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

 _399 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Balade onirique

* * *

L'herbe était douce sous ses pieds nus. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle avançait à travers cette forêt verdoyante, éclairée par un soleil chaleureux – dont elle ne sentait cependant pas la chaleur. Quelle était sa destination ? Elle ne savait point. Comme portée par un vent, un souffle inconnu, elle continuait d'avancer, pas à pas.

Des oiseaux pialaient autour d'elle en symbiose, mais lorsqu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, seul un bleu pur s'affichait à elle, sans qu'elle ne voie étrangement les cimes des arbres. Marchant lentement, elle entendit petit à petit l'écho d'une mélodie. S'arrêtant, elle essaya de déterminer d'où la musique parvenait, mais celle-ci semblait venir de partout. Elle continua alors à avancer, une nouvelle fois sans savoir où ses pas la menaient. La mélodie se faisait cependant plus forte.

Un piano. Il s'agissait d'un piano, qui délivrait de petites notes aigues et guillerettes. Seulement guidée par le son, elle ne regardait même plus où elle posait les pieds. Tout sembla s'effacer autour d'elle : les arbres, l'herbe, les oiseaux. Seul restait ce ciel bleu, qui envahissait petit à petit tout son univers. Une forme apparut au loin, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme le piano recherché. La mélodie, de plus en plus forte, la charmait et l'atteignait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus quelle était cette mélodie. Mais peu lui importait, tant que ce morceau continuait à être joué.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle se rapprochait du piano en question. Le sol sous ses pieds devint de plus en plus foncé, et, à chacun de ses pas, une onde se propageait sur ce sol. Elle admira ce phénomène un temps. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait face au piano. La mélodie, après avoir gagné des tons graves, retombait en intensité. Seules quelques notes aigues retentissaient à présent. Enfin, elle entendit un dernier Si. La personne qui jouait ce morceau, dont elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement le visage, redressa la tête. Seul un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers elle mais soudainement, une sonnerie stridente et on ne peut plus agaçante retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle fut subitement sortie des limbes de son sommeil et redressa la tête. Sa main vint trouver son réveil, l'éteignant maladroitement. Puis elle replongea la tête dans son oreiller, gémissant, souhaitant ardemment se rendormir afin de rejoindre à nouveau ce rêve…


	4. Drabble 4

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 350 mots.

 _349 mots_ \- **Thème** :  J'ai raté le bus.

* * *

Sifflotant " _White Supremacy II_ " qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'elle s'était levée, Cassandre se dirigeait calmement vers son arrêt de bus, à la lisière de la forêt. Autour d'elle, les arbres, silencieux, laissaient tomber quelques feuilles orangées, qui craquaient sous son poids à chacun de ses pas. Le bus était déjà là, arrêté. Seules quelques personnes y étaient déjà assises. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à une dizaine de mètres du bus.

Voulait-elle monter dedans ? Non. Cette routine bus - école - bus l'épuisait et l'irritait au plus haut point. L'école l'ennuyait au plus au point. Ses camarades – tous plus idiots et pathétiques les uns que les autres – l'exaspéraient plus que jamais. Et, par dessus tout, ses professeurs mettaient son calme et sa patience à rude épreuve. Tout le temps à être sur son dos, que ce soit concernant l'orientation, son dossier ou encore le bac. Dans tous les cas, elle ne se préoccupait pas de ces remarques, mais à la longue, celles-ci usaient ses nerfs. Dans tous les cas, elle ne nécessitait ni un bon dossier, ni de bonnes appréciations – bien qu'elle en possède - mais juste du bac pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Alors, pourquoi continuait-elle d'aller en cours ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était l'élève modèle aux yeux de tous. Mais pas aux siens. Surtout pas.

Alors, et si elle ratait une petite heure de cours ? Elle avait espagnol après tout, une matière qui l'ennuyait à en mourir. Une petite heure n'allait pas la tuer. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide au contenu de son sac, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien en sa possession une de ses dernières petites trouvailles dans la librairie du village, qui était un essai de philosophie fort intéressant nommé « _Qui vivra, qui mourra_ ». Alors, sans un regard pour le bus ni pour son chauffeur, elle s'enfonça dans les bois, atteignant la clairière où elle jouait, étant enfant. Alors, elle se posa sur le sol à peine réchauffé par le soleil, puis commença sa lecture. « J'ai raté le bus » serait une bonne excuse.


	5. Drabble 5

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 1000 mots.

 _424 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Nuit blanche.

* * *

Courant à travers les champs, Luna tenait fermement son Reflex entre ses mains, alors que la lanière glissée autour de son cou sautillait à chacun de ses pas. Manquant de déraper sur les restes de flaques d'eau de la veille, elle bifurqua pour se frayer un passage à travers les hautes herbes. La mer, étincelante sous les éclats du soleil, lui apparaissait lointainement. Elle ralentit, le souffle court, mais un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, les herbes se firent moins hautes, la terre plus rocailleuse. Elle arriva alors devant l'océan, gigantesque et magnifique. Elle s'engagea alors dans un sentier sinueux, sur le bord de la falaise vertigineuse qui plongeait dans l'eau glacée du Pacifique. Au bout de celui-ci, elle arriva à une petite étendue de verdure, au bord de la falaise. Une tente y était installée, éclairée par une lanterne. Luna rejoignit alors avec enthousiasme Hannah, assise au bord du précipice, derrière la tente. Leurs regards se croisèrent, des sourires furent échangés mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon, alors qu'elles tenaient toutes deux fermement leurs appareils photo. À présent, elles attendaient le bon moment, cet instant où le soleil éclairerait d'une lueur crépusculaire la mer ainsi que les nuages voguant à travers le ciel bleu.

Les deux sœurs, sans un mot, admiraient dans un calme paisible le paysage. Après un hiver froid durant lequel elles avaient du vivre dans l'obscurité pendant des semaines suivi d'un printemps pluvieux et peu ensoleillé, cet été qui s'annonçait plus chaud les ravissait. Et surtout, en ce début d'été, elles allaient pouvoir assister aux nuits blanches. Ceci contrastait totalement de l'hiver islandais, où le pays était plongé dans la nuit constante : là, les journées étaient constamment ensoleillées. En effet, le soleil ne se couchait pas, restant juste au-dessus de l'horizon, ce qui provoquait une teinte crépusculaire durant la nuit.

Le soleil atteignait enfin l'horizon, créant un reflet rougeâtre sur l'océan. Les nuages qui se déplaçaient paisiblement au-dessus de leurs têtes, se teintèrent partiellement d'un rouge pâle. Le ciel était à présent illuminé de lueurs orangées, jaunâtres, rougeâtres et même rosâtres. Portant son Reflex à son visage, Luna mitrailla le phénomène sous tous les angles possibles. La beauté de ce phénomène lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Chaque année, elle avait l'impression que le phénomène était toujours plus beau, passionnant, fascinant.

Alors que minuit sonnait, l'astre lumineux continua de les éclairer, projetant ses feux colorés sur l'océan, miroir de la beauté de cette nuit blanche.


	6. Drabble 6

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les poupées et les meubles appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Limite de 850 mots.

 _511 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Double identité.

* * *

À peine sorti du parc, alors que la lune éclairait faiblement l'allée, Draco transplana sans regarder en arrière. Il se savait suivi, comme lors des jours précédents. Il apparut sur une falaise au bord de la mer. Derrière lui se trouvait un cottage qui appartenait à ses parents, sur la côte ouest de l'Angleterre. Contemplant la mer qui se fracassait sur les rochers, il restait silencieux. Cette fois-ci encore, il n'avait obtenu que de maigres informations. Il le savait, des soupçons pesaient sur lui. Il le savait, une épée de Damoclès le menaçait : le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait clairement annoncé aujourd'hui. Et jamais rien de bon n'arrivait lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui pensait que l'un des siens ne lui était pas totalement fidèle.

« Draco ? »

Sans se retourner, il sut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix douce, qui lui était si agaçante autrefois. Elle vint se placer à ses côtés, sans parler. Elle savait ce qui le tracassait. Elle savait toujours tout. Un coup de vent froid fit voler leurs cheveux. Hermione frissonna, tournant enfin la tête vers Draco. Quant à lui, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la mer tumultueuse et sombre, sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons pâles de la lune.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il risquait tous les jours sa vie, se présentant auprès de Voldemort comme l'un de ses agents les plus proches. Elle savait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus menacé. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Puis, recherché. Puis… Tué ? Elle refusait d'admettre cette possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Et pourtant… La situation était si critique. Elle ne savait plus comment l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle ne savait plus comment le soutenir, le réconforter. Elle ne savait plus comment faire face à cette guerre qui faisait toujours plus de victimes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment faire. Et pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces incertitudes… Elle était lucide sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus en danger que jamais.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, sa tête se tourna vers elle. Il eut un regard réconfortant, qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle.

« Ça va aller », murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, la gorge nouée. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Car tous deux, ils savaient. Ils savaient que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble se réduisait à chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Ils savaient que l'Ordre du Phénix, du moins ce qu'il en restait après ces années de guerre, ne pourrait pas constamment protéger Draco, même s'il était leur meilleur espion. Ils savaient que chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qu'ils passaient ensemble les mettait un peu plus en danger. Ils savaient.

Et pourtant, lorsque quelques jours plus tard, ce cottage fut attaqué, ils restèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent encerclés par les Mangemorts, ils restèrent ensemble. Lorsque les Mangemorts proposèrent au blond de tuer Hermione pour le laisser en vie, ils restèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'un éclair vert éclaira la pièce, ils restèrent ensemble. Leurs mains liées à jamais.


	7. Drabble 7

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 800 mots.

 _484 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Le manque.

* * *

Alors que mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer, l'avion atterrit. Je n'ai à présent plus qu'une envie en tête : le revoir. Deux semaines que je suis loin de lui, deux semaines terriblement longues… Certes, ce voyage au Japon fut des plus passionnants : visiter ce pays majestueux était, depuis longtemps, un de mes plus grands rêves. Vivre, telle une nomade là-bas, visitant différentes villes, discutant – dans un mélange d'anglais et de mes maigres connaissances de japonais – avec les habitants si accueillants.

Mais être éloigné de lui pendant si longtemps… C'est vraiment dur, et le manque se fait vraiment ressentir. Il me manque tellement… Son parfum, sa douceur, ses caresses… Il n'y a pas plus adorable que lui. Plus aimant que lui. Oui, je l'aime et oui, il me manque. Horriblement. Terriblement. Inconditionnellement.

J'étouffe un bâillement et m'étire, le dos courbaturé après cette nuit – plus qu'horrible – dans ce siège ô combien peu confortable. Enfin, lorsque l'avion s'arrêta définitivement, je commence à me lever, grimaçant en me retrouvant debout pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses heures. Saisissant ma valise, je sors de l'avion après une dizaine de minutes d'attentes, bâillant toujours plus. Alors que je regagne ma voiture, je ne cesse de penser à Lui. Ce qu'il me manque… Je n'ai qu'une envie : me blottir dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur, cette odeur que j'aime tant… Sa présence suffit à me rendre heureuse pendant des heures. Et dire que j'ai été séparée de lui pendant deux semaines… DEUX SEMAINES. Ce manque, que dis-je, ce trou béant que je ressens au sein de mon cœur est immense, comparable au manque qui me torture l'esprit – et surtout le ventre – lorsque je m'abstiens de manger de chocolat pendant deux jours.

C'est enfin, après vingt minutes coincée dans les embouteillages de la rocade que je parviens à atteindre le petit patelin dans lequel j'ai élu domicile. Avec un empressement non dissimulé, j'arrive enfin devant mon immeuble. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis dans les escaliers, trainant derrière moi ma valise – remplie à ras bord de posters, figurines, livres et j'en passe. Enfin, j'atteins la porte de mon appartement. Je sais qu'il est là, à l'intérieur, à m'attendre. Il fait toujours ça. Et après, vous me demandez encore pourquoi je le trouve aussi adorable ? Il est… Celui qui me tient en vie. Celui qui me soutient dans mes moments de faiblesse. Celui qui accueille mes pleurs. Celui qui partage mes joies, mes sauts d'humeurs, mes maladresses. Sans lui ? Je serais immensément seule. Complètement perdue dans ma vie. Je pense à lui toute la journée. Le matin, nous devons nous quitter mais le soir, nous nous retrouvons avec joie.

J'entre enfin. Je pousse ma valise dans la pièce, ferme rapidement la porte derrière moi, puis me rue vers lui. Je l'aime tellement. Mon bien-aimé, l'amour de ma vie, la prunelle de mes yeux… Mon lit.


	8. Drabble 8

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 700 mots.

 _367 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Le retour aux sources.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur l'océan infini qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, Anne s'arrêta. Jouant inconsciemment avec la lanière de son appareil, elle observa les nuages passer au loin, surplombant la mer. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : l'odeur des embruns qui emplissait ses narines, le fracas des vagues qui s'écrasaient ici-bas contre les falaises abruptes, l'air frais qui faisait voleter sa longue robe évasée. Rien n'avait changé, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. La roche sur laquelle elle reposait, fière et imposante, ne se laissait pas altérer par le temps. Seule la mer, s'écrasant dans un tumulte écumeux l'usait au fil des siècles, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Alors que le ciel devenait plus sombre, un nuage s'imposant devant la faible lumière du soleil Anne s'assit dans les hautes herbes qui lui chatouillèrent la peau de ses jambes et de ses bras nus. Se débarrassant de ses chaussures, elle enfouit ses pieds dans la verdure, comme souhaitant se fondre avec elle. Puis, elle se saisit enfin de son appareil photo, attaché par une lanière à son cou, reposant contre son ventre. Le manipulant avec délicatesse, elle apprécia la sensation de reprendre en main son vieux Polaroïd. Elle ôta l'appareil de son cou puis le posa à côté d'elle. Trifouillant dans les poches de sa courte veste, elle se saisit d'un cliché. Il s'agissait exactement du même paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, pris des années auparavant.

Sa première photo. Son tout premier appareil photo.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était de retour ici, sur ces terres où elle avait grandi. Vingt ans avaient passé et pourtant, elle se revoyait jouer ici dans les hautes herbes à se cacher de son frère, courant le long de la falaise en ignorant les commentaires affolés de sa grand-m ère. À l'époque, être photographe n'était qu'un rêve lointain et inaccessible, qui nourrissait ses rêves et espoirs les plus fous. Et pourtant, elle avait atteint ce rêve.

Alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage, elle se saisit du Polaroïd, le positionnant devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis le ciel s'éclaircit à nouveau, les nuages laissant les rayons orangés du soleil éclairer le ciel et la mer.

Alors, elle déclencha l'appareil.


	9. Drabble 9

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 700 mots.

 _535 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Balançoire.

* * *

Peter apposa une dernière lettre sur la feuille, puis sans même refermer le stylo avec son bouchon le lâcha sur la table, puis descendit à toute vitesse de la chaise.

« **Vite maman vite, il y a un soleil tout jaune dehors et pas de nuages méchants !** »

Sa maman soupira, puis suivit son fils qui s'élançait à travers la pièce. Peter ouvrit la porte fenêtre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, puis waaaaaaw le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux et il les plissa, mettant ses mains devant pour se protéger. Le soleil il lui faisait tout le temps mal, mais il n'était pas aussi méchant que les nuages, parce que quand les méchants nuages venaient PFIOU plus de soleil ! Ils le faisaient disparaître et après il faisait tout froid et du coup Peter quand il était en tee-shirt il avait tout froid et après il devait rentrer à la maison mais il n'aimait pas ça, rentrer à la maison ! Même que quand il y avait trop de nuages et qu'ils étaient tous gris, et bien il pleuvait et du coup il ne pouvait pas sortir et c'était trop triste, surtout quand il n'y avait pas Les Mystérieuses Cités D'or à la télé. Il se mit alors à courir dans le jardin, même qu'il courait plus vite que n'importe qui qu'il lui avait dit son papa ! Son papa c'était le plus fort des papas, quand il le soulevait Peter avait l'impression de voler, et même que son papa lui avait dit que lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il pourrait atteindre les nuages pour leur demander de partir, les vilains ! Alors il avait hâte de grandir et de devenir fort comme son papa pour pouvoir chasser les nuages !

Il sauta sur la balançoire puis s'écrit : « **Vite vite maman !** »

Sa maman arrivait, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa maman c'était la plus jolie des mamans, elle était même plus jolie que la maman de Jules qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que sa maman à lui était plus jolie. Mais c'était faux ! Tout était plus joli chez sa maman, et puis en plus c'était elle la meilleure pour le pousser sur la balançoire. Quand elle le poussait, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il pourrait atteindre le joli soleil.

Elle prit alors les cordes puis le tira un peu en arrière et pfiouuuuuu c'était parti ! Peter éclata de rire tout en balançant ses jambes, les mains fermement accrochées aux cordes, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Et il allait toujours plus haut, toujours plus haut, mais jamais il n'arrivait à atteindre le ciel ! Balançant de plus en plus ses jambes, il avançait son torse vers le ciel, si grand, si beau !

« **Encore plus haut maman !** »

Soudainement, alors que la balançoire se trouvait au point le plus haut, droit vers le soleil, Peter se projeta inconsciemment en avant, lâchant les cordes et tendant les bras en avant. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de voler et même de pouvoir atteindre le soleil, il était si proche qu'il aurait pu toucher le soleil et il tendit le bras en souriant et…

Un cri.


	10. Drabble 10

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

\- .tv/gl_tinkyyyy/profile - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 700 mots.

 _569 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Rencontre(s).

* * *

 **Sophie.**

* * *

Maria ouvrit l'application, puis soupira en voyant qu'elle avait reçu cinq autres messages. Deux étaient accompagnés de merveilleux organes génitaux – elle s'empressa de supprimer les conversations concernées – et les trois autres étaient composés d'un « slt sa va ? » sous différentes variantes. Elle soupira. Décidemment, que des cons et des illettrés sur ce site de rencontres. Mais elle n'y portait plus attention. Automatiquement, son pouce se porta sur une conversation en particulier, accompagné d'un icon de chat. Le dernier message remontait à dix jours. « **J'préfère qu'on s'arrête là.** » se trouvait en haut de l'écran, succédé par quelques messages. Puis, plus rien.

Sophie.

Maria ferma les yeux courtement. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Ça lui empoisonnait l'esprit. Mais malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à elle, sans cesse.

Sophie.

Cette douce Sophie.

Elle était la seule avec qui elle avait pu construire une conversation. Durant des heures, elles s'étaient communiqué leurs centres d'intérêts, préférences. Durant des jours, elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien.

Deux mois.

Déjà deux mois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées sur cette application. C'était Sophie qui avait engagé la conversation, au moment où Maria avait totalement oublié l'existence de l'application sur son téléphone. Plongée dans sa première année de médecine qui lui prenait tout son temps libre, Maria accueillit avec joie cette opportunité de se changer un peu les idées. Elle détestait ses études. Elle détestait devoir apprendre par cœur des pages et pages de cours entiers qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Elle détestait cette atmosphère de compétition qui régnait constamment dans la fac de médecine, où aucune entraide ne semblait exister. Et surtout, elle détestait ses parents, ses chers parents qui certes, voulaient le meilleur pour elle mais qui l'avaient finalement obligé à choisir cette voie.

Elle se remettait tout le temps en question. Avait-elle fait le bon choix de suivre les dires de ses parents ? Elle ne savait plus.

Sophie lui avait permis de mieux y voir à travers cette période. De prendre des décisions. C'est elle qui l'a soutenue dans ses démarches pour se réinscrire sur APB, pour postuler dans des écoles d'art. « Il n'y a aucun avenir dans l'art, c'est futile et sans intérêt. » que lui disaient tout le temps ses parents. Sophie l'a aidé à voir au-delà de ces opinions.

Sophie.

Elle était parfaite.

Sophie.

Elle l'aimait, malgré elle. Elle ne s'était pourtant jamais sentie particulièrement attirée par des filles. Ou pas des mecs, d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'était jamais classée dans une catégorie en particulier. Aucune de ses relations amoureuses n'avaient été amoureuse. Toutes fades, sans intérêt. Elle s'en désintéressait rapidement. Mais Sophie… Sophie était particulière. Elle savait trouver le bon dans le mal, la lumière dans l'obscurité. Sophie était un tout. Son tout. Elle avait animé son cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait, simplement grâce à des mots, paroles, expressions.

Sophie.

Sophie.

Sophie.

Ce prénom hantait maintenant ses rêves, pensées. Il occupait chaque centimètre de son cerveau, de son cœur, de son âme.

Maria jeta son téléphone avec rage sur son lit.

La vie était si cruelle.

Pourquoi devaient-elles être nées à quinze ans d'intervalle ? Pourquoi devaient-elles habiter chacune à un bout du monde ?

Alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer; Maria effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Elle allait maintenant avancer dans sa vie, seule, mais grâce à Sophie.


	11. Drabble 11

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 500 mots.

 _458 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Légèreté.

* * *

Une lumière. Timidement, elle prend de l'ampleur, envahissant entièrement mon champ de vision. Ma vue se trouble, deviens plus floue. Je distingue tout de même des couleurs qui apparaissent devant moi. La vision se précise, mais reste en même temps floue, comme si je n'étais pas réellement consciente. Un bleu foncé s'étend sous moi, loin en dessous. Alors, comme si une plateforme invisible s'était dérobée sous mes pieds, je me mets à chuter avec une rapidité déraisonnable. Alors que je me trouvais si loin de l'ensemble bleuté il y a quelques secondes, il me semble n'en être maintenant qu'à quelques mètres. Puis, au lieu de m'écraser contre la surface colorée, je sens comme des ailes me pousser dans le dos.

Je survole alors la surface, qui m'apparaît alors comme étant la mer, calme et paisible. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux mais je ne le sens pas sur mon visage, quelques gouttes d'eau m'atteignent mais elles ne me mouillent pas, comme si j'étais protégée des éléments. Effleurant l'eau, je baisse la tête pour y voir apparaître mon reflet. Cependant, celui-ci est brouillé.

La seconde d'après, je m'envole haut dans le ciel, comme prise d'une impulsion immédiate. Quelques nuages, flous, flottent au-dessus de ma tête. Je les observe, continuant à avancer vers un lieu inconnu, comme portée par des vents bienfaisants. J'aperçois alors d'autres formes flotter autour de moi. J'essaye de les approcher, mais celles-ci se dérobent aussitôt et s'enfuient rapidement, disparaissant tantôt dans la mer, tantôt dans les nuages. Alors qu'une pointe de tristesse me prend à la gorge lorsque je vois que je suis à nouveau seule toutes les formes réapparaissent et s'envolent vers le ciel, haut, toujours plus haut. Je me mets alors à les suivre, mais soudainement je suis incroyablement lente, incapable de les rattraper. Elles vont toujours plus haut, plus haut que les nuages, plus haut que tout…

Le soleil, lumineux et impressionnant, semble être de plus en plus proche. Éblouie par la lumière que dégage l'astre lumineux, je cligne des yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre, ma vision se floute à nouveau. Tout a disparu, en dehors du Soleil, si proche et si éloigné à la fois. Alors, tel Icare, je sens mes ailes fondre. Sans pouvoir me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, je chute sans fin dans un univers blanc, puis gris, puis totalement noir. Alors que les Abysses semblent m'attirer dans un puis de désespoir sans fond, je me réveille brutalement. La réalité me revient à la figure d'un coup. Ici, je ne peux pas voler. Ici, je ne peux même pas marcher. Je suis juste condamnée à rester sur cette chaise roulante, me démenant dans la vie. Rêvant d'un monde où je pourrais voler en toute liberté et légèreté.


	12. Drabble 12

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 550 mots.

 _467 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Indépendance.

* * *

Mes mains tremblaient. Je prenais une grande respiration, tentant de calmer cette agitation qui parcourait mes mains violemment. Fermant les yeux, je respirais lentement, me concentrant sur les sons qui m'entouraient. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable, le vent qui m'ébouriffait les cheveux dans un léger sifflement, les aboiements d'un chien au loin. Mes mains finirent par se calmer, n'étant plus que traversées par de légers tremblotements. Enfin, je rouvris les yeux. Un ciel gris et morne s'étendait sous mes yeux, parfaite illustration de mon esprit actuel.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais juste pas y repenser. Je m'étais isolée ici pour ne plus y penser. Je me levai, resserrant les pans de mon gilet autour de ma taille. Enfouissant mes pieds dans le sable froid, je prenais mes baskets à la main. Lentement, je me mis à marcher le long de la plage, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Finalement, j'arrivais aux rochers qui délimitaient la fin de l'étendue sablée. J'entrepris alors de monter sur les rochers, me rapprochant de la mer. Je finis alors par m'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux, frottant mes pieds gelés l'un contre l'autre.

Une grande vague m'éclaboussa et j'étouffai un cri de surprise, me levant brusquement pour éviter d'être trop mouillée. Je me reculai un peu, heurtant du pied le rocher derrière moi. Je sentis mes yeux devenir humides. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur non. Du moins, pas physique. La douleur concernée transperçait mon cœur encore et encore, comme si elle souhaitait le mettre en morceaux.

C'était fini.

Je ne voulais pas y repenser, mais la douleur était trop vive, les souvenirs trop récents.

Il m'avait quitté.

La douleur que je ressentais depuis était indescriptible. J'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie.

Je n'avais même pas la force d'être en colère. Tout n'était que douleur, tristesse, regrets. Et pourtant, je l'avais été, en colère. Un an et demi. Un an et demi de relation, d'efforts, de joies, de hauts et de bas pour qu'on en en arrive à là.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi détruite. Brisée. En pièces, tel un puzzle dont on aurait cassé le contenu avant même qu'il ne soit fini. Je ne pensais pas être devenue aussi dépendante de lui. Je ne pensais pas devenir dépendante de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. J'avais toujours été dans mon coin, loin des fêtes et autres beuveries insupportables du genre. J'avais toujours préféré la compagnie de mes livres, de mon lit et de mon ordinateur à mes connaissances. Et puis… Il était arrivé dans ma vie, comme une rose au milieu d'un champ de pissenlits.

Et maintenant… L'indépendance que je chérissais tant auparavant faisait mal.


	13. Drabble 13

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 550 mots.

 _440 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Vouloir ou devoir.

* * *

Cher père Noël,

J'ai très hâte de te voir ! L'année dernière, je dormais quand tu es passé mais cette fois-ci, je veux absolument te voir ! Maman m'a dit que ce n'était pas facile, que tu n'avais pas le temps, mais moi je suis sûr sûr sûr que tu voudras me faire un gros câlin parce que j'ai été hyper méga sage cette année ! J'ai eu des 18 et des 19 dans presque toutes les matières (sauf en maths mais la maîtresse est méchante avec moi dans cette matière, c'est une autre madame que d'habitude et elle ne m'aide jamais !). J'ai mis le couvert une fois cette année, même que c'était en novembre ! Et j'ai aussi aidé la vieille dame de l'étage au-dessus à monter son cadi hyper lourd, mais cette vieille dame méchante ne m'a même pas donné de bonbons alors qu'il était vraiment hyper hyper lourd son cadi, avec plein de lait pour son chat dedans ! Même que son chat bah il est tout vieux et tout moche, avec une oreille où il manque une moitié.

Donc tu vois papa noël, j'ai vraiment été très très sage, donc j'ai fait une grande liste de cadeaux parce que j'ai fait beaucoup beaucoup d'efforts cette année !

Donc je voudrais : une trottinette, tu sais celle qui fait plein de bruits et de lumières trop belles quand elle roule mais ma maman elle dit qu'elle est que pour les garçons celle-ci, mais je m'en fiche je la veux quand même ! Je veux aussi la toute nouvelle maison Playmobil qui est à trois étages et avec plein plein de choses dedans ! Et je veux aussi la piscine playmobil pour aller avec la maison, avec le toboggan géant ! Oh et je veux aussi le cabinet de docteur, parce que moi plus tard je veux sauver des personnes comme les gens à la télé ! Et puis je veux aussi la nouvelle barbie princesse, avec les cheveux qui sont violet puis POUF ils deviennent de toutes les couleurs dans l'eau, comme un arc-en-ciel ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien avoir un arc-en-ciel aussi, parce que c'est vraiment joli mais je n'en vois presque jamais. Oh et puis papa noël, je veux aussi un nouvel amoureux pour ma maman, parce qu'elle est toute triste depuis que papa est parti et j'aime vraiment pas quand ma maman est triste parce que quand elle est triste elle ne sourie pas beaucoup, et c'est nul parce que le sourire de maman c'est le plus beau des sourires !

J'ai hâte de te voir papa noël,

Chloé, 6 ans trois quart.


	14. Drabble 14

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 500 mots.

 _194 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Effacer.

* * *

LA PUBLICITÉ QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUS !

En avez vous assez de ces fichus crayons de couleur dont les mines se cassent tout le temps ? En avez-vous assez de ne pas réussir à gommer vos dessins ? En avez-vous assez que, lorsque vous voulez effacer quelque chose écrit par vos crayons de couleur de basse qualité, ça ne marche pas ? Et pire encore, que ça froisse votre feuille par le plus grand des malheurs ?

OUI, vous en avez assez. Nous en avons tous assez.

C'est pourquoi nous avons inventé, nous, SAITO, des CRAYONS DE COULEUR QUI S'EFFACENT. Vous devez bien connaître les stylos Pilot de Frixion, qui permettent de gommer l'encre. Nous, nous avons pensé à l'IMPENSABLE : des crayons de couleur qui possèdent leur propre gomme !

Une totale révolution dans le milieu du coloriage et du dessin ! Vous n'en serez pas déçus !

Alors, à présent, n'hésitez plus : filez dans la grande surface la plus proche, et précipitez vous sur les nouveaux crayons de couleur de SAITO, ils n'attendent que vous !

Avec SAITO, vous ne serez plus à l'école celui qui se fait appeler toto !

* * *

Petite note de l'auteur: en vrai il existe réellement des crayons de couleur comme ça créés par Frixion, j'ai vu ça au Japon éhé


	15. Drabble 15

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 550 mots.

 _486 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Chaleur.

* * *

Un long soupir m'échappe. Il fait encore chaud. La chaleur qui m'entoure semble être là depuis toujours. Une éternité qu'il fait chaud, et encore, le mot est faible. Existe-t-il réellement un mot pouvant décrire ce que, actuellement, je ressens à chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque millième de seconde de ma vie ? C'est plus que de la chaleur. C'est la sensation de brûler constamment. La sensation de mourir constamment. La sensation que chaque millimètre de ma peau s'émiette sous la chaleur, implose. La sensation que ma peau n'est qu'une immense terre de braises rougeoyantes, dansant joyeusement alors que je me sens mourir à petit feu.

Depuis que j'existe, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai connu que la chaleur. Il n'y a que ce mot. Il m'obsède. Chaleur, chaleur, chaleur. Et lorsque j'ai l'impression de m'y habituer, une nouvelle vague de brûlures parcoure mon corps, me provoquant une fièvre continuelle.

Alors, j'essaie de m'évader. J'essaie de penser à une autre terre, où cette chose qu'on appelle « neige » recouvrirait sa surface, où je pourrais trouver de l'eau.

Eau. Ces trois petites lettres ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi belles. L'eau. Si calme, si belle, si resplendissante et parfois si tumultueuse et rugissante. Mais toujours incommensurablement belle. Alors que la chaleur est si… moche. Étouffante. Ravageant tout sur son passage. On pourrait trouver ses flammes belles, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence pour cacher son potentiel meurtrier.

Je m'arrête, tentant de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que le feu qui me dévore.

L'eau.

Pourquoi est-elle si loin de moi ? Pourquoi elle-est si inaccessible, m'apparaissant comme un mirage, tel un oasis dans un gigantesque désert ?

Une nouvelle fois, la vérité m'apparaît, cruelle. Je ne pourrais jamais bouger pour rejoindre une autre terre plus accueillante. Je suis condamné à brûler éternellement, seul, dans cet immense univers si vide, calme et angoissant.

J'ai entendu dire que je faisais vivre de nombreuses entités, connues sous le nom d'êtres humains, ou encore animaux. Que grâce à moi, ils vivaient. Que j'étais l'astre qui régissait leur vie. Et que sans moi, ils mourraient.

Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai connu que cette chaleur atroce, qui me consume constamment. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre, condamné à observer les autres planètes graviter autour de moi, condamné à envier la vie de ces petits humains, semblant tout avoir à leur disposition.

Quand à moi, je suis juste prédestiné à rester ici, au centre de l'univers, seul, ne discutant que rarement avec une météorite passant près de moi, qui finissait souvent par être désintégré par la chaleur que j'émets. Tout ce que je peux apporter aux choses qui m'entourent, c'est la mort.

Alors oui, je suis lassé.

Lassé d'être seul.

Lassé d'être consumé par la chaleur que j'émets.

Lassé de vivre, d'exister.

J'aimerais juste m'éteindre, et peu importe les conséquences sur ceux qui m'entourent.

Me fondre dans l'obscurité, à tout jamais.


	16. Drabble 16

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 550 mots.

 _496 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Route.

* * *

BIP.

« Ethan, c'est maman. Je t'ai préparé une tarte aux pommes pour ce week-end histoire de te rebooster ! Papa et moi, nous espérions mieux de toi. Seulement 17 de moyenne à ton premier contrôle, tu aurais pu faire mieux. On te l'a déjà dit, ta route est déjà toute tracée, tu es bien plus intelligent que les autres, mais si tu ne te donnes pas les moyens d'y arriver, tu n'y parviendras pas ! Et ça nous décevrait beaucoup, alors que tu sais combien papa et maman ont sacrifié pour que tu réussisses. Donc t'as intérêt à te secouer un peu plus, parce que ta sœur, elle, a fait bien mieux que toi jusque là ! Enfin bref, rentre donc ce week-end, bisous ! »

BIP.

« Ethan, c'est quoi ce 12 en maths ? Tu es seulement le dixième de la classe sur ce contrôle, tu te fous de nous ? Ta mère est désespérée par cette note honteuse, comment tu espères bien réussir en te ramassant des mauvaises notes pareilles dans une prépa ? Quelle honte. En plus, tu sais bien que les Delacroix viennent manger ce week-end chez nous, et nous n'allons certainement pas leur dire que tu te débrouilles aussi mal ! Bouge-toi. »

BIP.

« Saluuuuut Ethan c'est Magalie, ta sœur chérie ! C'est quoi cette histoire, comme quoi t'as que des mauvaises notes en ce moment ? Pfff, cette prépa était pourtant vraiment facile quand j'y étais, t'es sur de ne pas être un peu handicapé ? Enfin breeeeef, ça serait bien aussi que tu viennes ce week-end à la maison, j'vais pouvoir te présenter mon super petit copain, il est diplômé à l'ENA et il est vraiment trooooop inteligent ! Allez bye ! »

BIP.

« ETHAN ! Quelle est cette horreur ? Tu n'as que des mauvaises notes, tu ne viens pas le week-end, et tu ne réponds plus à nos appels ! Mais quelle honte d'avoir un fils pareil ! Tu as intérêt à remonter ces notes rapidement, si tu ne veux pas être la honte de la famille ! »

.

L'appartement était sombre et vide. Des affaires trainaient sur le sol et les meubles, comme si son propriétaire avait farfouillé partout. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Des voix se firent entendre devant l'entrée.

« Ethan, ouvre cette porte ! » S'écria une voix forte et grave.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Une clé s'insérant dans la serrure se fit entendre. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant deux personnes entrer.

« Ethan, mon chéri, où es-tu ? »

Seul le silence leur répondit. Alors que son mari pestait contre le désordre environnant, la mère d'Ethan parvint au bureau, sur lequel trainait un petit mot.

« Je pars et je ne suis absolument pas désolé. Ma route n'est pas toute tracée, contrairement à ce que vous me dites depuis ma naissance. Je pars donc me créer un nouveau destin, une nouvelle route. »


	17. Drabble 17

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite de 500 mots.

 _249 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Fourmilière.

* * *

Dans un sursaut, Luna ouvrit grand les yeux. Se redressant dans son lit, les couvertures défaites autour d'elle, elle tenta de retrouver son calme après le rêve agité qu'elle venait d'avoir. Lentement, en scrutant le noir qui régnait sur la pièce, elle se leva. Parcourant timidement les mètres qui la séparait de son bureau, elle ouvrit son ordinateur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, tapant son mot de passe à toute vitesse. Elle avait encore eu le même rêve. Cette balade onirique sans fin, dont elle rêvait, dont elle cauchemardait même, depuis des semaines.

Il fallait qu'elle écrive.

Des semaines qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Des semaines qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention, qu'elle rangeait ses idées dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais ce soir là, Luna ne pouvait plus empêcher les idées qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Il fallait qu'elle écrive à partir de ce rêve.

Alors que la page Word s'ouvrait enfin, l'éblouissant d'une vive lumière blanche, ses doigts se mirent à parcourir son clavier frénétiquement. Sa vision, fixée sur l'écran et les lignes qui couvraient la page, se flouta, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Tout son esprit était intensément concentré sur les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, qui s'ajoutaient, s'accumulaient dans sa tête.

Alors que ses doigts continuaient de courir sur les touches noires de son ordinateur, un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Luna.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa tête n'était plus qu'une vaste fourmilière d'idées.


	18. Drabble 18

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 16h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Pas de limite de mots.

 _662 mots_ \- **Thème** :  L'arnaque.

* * *

 **Année 1586.**

Se faufilant dans une ruelle boueuse, Arthur gardait le cou rentré dans son écharpe, faisant face au froid tant bien que mal. Il guettait d'un œil attentif et quelque peu apeuré les gars plus ou moins louches qui le regardaient passer d'un regard luisant. Pataugeant dans une flaque formée par la neige fondue, il se déporta sur le côté gauche de la rue, évitant de la sorte les détritus qui jonchaient le caniveau sale et nauséabond de la ruelle. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la ruelle, le frigorifiant jusqu'à la moelle. Il toussa, hâtant le pas.

Enfin, il parvint à une rue plus pavée, débouchant par la suite sur une grande place bruyante et agitée. Le marché y prenait place, sous le regard de l'imposante cathédrale qui surplombait les bâtiments alentours. Fourrant sa main dans la poche à moitié trouée de son manteau, Arthur saisit sa bourses de pièces tout en se faufilant au travers des étalages de légumes et de viandes. Après avoir acheté des pommes de terre, c'est en prenant quelques pommes qu'il s'aperçut soudainement du malaise et des murmures qui recouvraient à présent le marché.

« _C'est encore un imprimeur_ », qu'on murmurait. « _L'Arnaque l'a attrapé_ », « _Ils vont le guillotiner_ », qu'il entendait. « _Fichue Arnaque_ », marmonnait une vieille dame, ses yeux vitreux semblant transpercer l'âme du jeune Arthur.

C'est alors qu'Arthur la vit. L'Arnaque. Ces gardiens de la paix, ces gardiens de l'ordre, comme ils aiment se faire appeler. Leurs uniformes bleu et blanc détonnant parmi le gris environnant, ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au centre de la place, où se trouvait la guillotine, ainsi qu'un tas informe brûlé. Il s'agissait de livres interdits, qui avaient déjà été offert au feu à de nombreuses reprises durant le mois. Tandis que certains de l'Arnaque portaient un sac semblant être empli d'ouvrages, d'autres poussaient un vieil homme jusqu'à l'estrade.

Le silence s'était fait presque automatiquement, sans que l'Arnaque n'ait rien à dire. Ils inspiraient la peur. Ils inspiraient la haine. Ils inspiraient la mort.

Alors, ils présentèrent ce homme, qui ne semblait n'être en apparence qu'un vieillard innocent, aux yeux de la foule partagée entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Alors que des gardiens de la paix entreprenaient de jeter les livres en pile devant l'estrade, un autre s'avança devant le vieillard.

« _Peuple de Paris, est aujourd'hui condamné cet homme qui se dit imprimeur certifié par l'Église, mais qui ne se trouve être qu'un vulgaire imposteur, diffusant des ouvrages interdits par notre roi. Que son âme aille en enfer pour les pêchés qu'il a commis envers notre Dieu._ »

Alors, les livres furent enflammés, dégageant une fumée âcre qui semblait pouvoir monter jusqu'aux cieux. Mais même à travers les flammes, Arthur parvenait à distinguer le vieillard, dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard. Celui-ci, alors qu'il avait la tête encore accrochée à son corps sur la guillotine, semblait déjà mort. Ses yeux, vitreux, fixaient les livres pour lesquels il avait et allait donner sa vie. Arthur cru distinguer des larmes, coulant sur ses joues affaissées, à la vue de ce spectacle déchirant. Alors, le vieil homme eut un court sourire, remontant les plis de sa peau abimée par le temps comme semblant rendre un dernier hommage à ces ouvrages qu'il avait chéri plus que sa propre vie. Puis, il ferma les yeux.

Dans un bruit horrifiant, la lame s'abaissa d'un coup.

Un court silence suivit l'acte.

Puis, la vie reprit son cours, comme si ce n'était qu'un petit acte anodin dans la vie de ces citoyens. Et ça l'était.

Quant à Arthur, son regard restait figé sur l'estrade, sur laquelle l'Arnaque s'empressait d'emporter le corps, tandis que d'autres éteignaient le feu qui finissait de consumer les livres, ne laissant derrière eux que des bouts de reliures brûlés.

Puis l'Arnaque disparut comme elle était venue. Gardiens de la paix, qu'ils se disaient être. Aux yeux d'Arthur, ils n'étaient que des gardiens de la mort.


	19. Drabble 19

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Pas de limites de mots.

 _560 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Évolution.

* * *

\- Les enfants ! C'est l'heure de l'histoire !

Des éclats de joie retentirent dans la salle, entraînant un mouvement de foule vers le centre de la pièce. Y étaient disposés des canapés et poufs de couleurs vives, sur lesquels s'installèrent avec enthousiasme et hâte les enfants.

\- Mathéo et Étienne, on s'assoit !

Le brouhaha cessa petit à petit, tandis que les enfants se tournaient vers le jeune homme qui se tenait en leur centre. Alors que le calme se faisait enfin, une lumière crépusculaire éclairant la pièce, il prit la parole.

\- Il était une fois une petite chenille brune d'un vert plein de vie. Cette chenille s'appelle Manon. Elle est courageuse et gentille, et elle aime sa famille et ses amis plus que tout ! Elle habite en bas d'un très grand arbre qui, disait-on parmi ses amis, allait même jusqu'au ciel ! Souvent, Manon regarde les nuages passer au dessus d'elle à travers les cimes des arbres et espère qu'un jour, elle pourra atteindre ce ciel bleu, si beau et si grand ! C'est dans ce petit havre de paix, au coeur des fougères et des racines recouvertes de mousse, que Manon grandit. Un jour, ses parents lui disent au revoir : ils doivent partir afin de se transformer en papillon !

Des éclats de surprise et d'émerveillement secouèrent les enfants, leurs yeux brillants d'excitation posés sur leur narrateur qui avait mimé deux ailes de papillon se dépliant.

\- Manon est si triste qu'ils la quittent mais aussi envieuse : elle aussi, elle veut se transformer en papillon ! Alors, les années passent et la petite chenille qu'était Manon devient une adulte, approchant enfin de son émergence. Elle a hâte mais aussi si peur ! Et si ça ne se passe pas comme il faut ? Et si elle n'arrive pas à se transformer en papillon ? Et si elle reste une chenille et ne peut pas s'envoler avec ses amis ?

Des boues tristes firent face au narrateur, qui leur adressa un sourire avant de continuer.

\- Et le grand jour arrive ! Avec ses amis, Manon grimpe sur une grande branche, celle sur laquelle on leur avait toujours interdit d'aller. Puis, avec motivation et espoir, elle commence à tisser un cocon autour d'elle. Elle s'applique avec beaucoup de soin puisqu'après tout, elle ne veux pas rater sa transformation ! Puis, enfermée dans son cocon, elle attend de se réveiller. On lui a dit qu'il faut atteindre les beaux rayons de soleil du printemps pour qu'elle émerge, mais cette attente lui semble si longue…

Il fit une courte pause, rencontrant le regard émerveillé et avide de savoir la suite des enfants.

\- C'est alors qu'un jour, elle sent la lumière chatouiller son cocon ! Comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil qui avait duré une éternité, Manon s'étire doucement, cassant le cocon qui enveloppait son corps. Elle prend de grandes bouffées d'air et oh ! c'est comme si elle renaissait en quelqu'un d'autre ! Manon a maintenant de grandes ailes roses ! Et c'est ainsi que Manon s'envole, rejoignant enfin le ciel bleu dont elle rêvait auparavant !

Des éclats enjoués retentirent dans la pièce. Certains enfants demandèrent une autre histoire, mais le narrateur les entraina vers un nouveau jeu, laissant sur la table derrière lui, le livre sur l'histoire de Manon le papillon.


	20. Drabble 20

Tous ces drabbles sont écrits durant le live écriture d'un streameur nommé Tinky, sur un thème donné.

.tv/gl_tinkyyyy - jeudi soir - Trois heures d'écriture de 18h à 21h.

 **Les personnages et histoires développées ici ne relèvent que de mon imagination.**

* * *

Limite : 700 mots.

 _364 mots_ \- **Thème** :  Escaliers.

* * *

Une sonnerie. Des discussions, cris, éclats de rire. Le martèlement des pas sur les marches.

Eux, ils restaient à chaque fois le plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ordonne de se lever pour entrer dans l'établissement. Alors ils se levaient. Ils allaient en cours. Ils s'ennuyaient en cours. Ils dormaient, dessinaient, lisaient, rêvassaient en cours. Puis à la pause, ils revenaient sur ces escaliers. Encore.

Ils y fumaient. Ils y mangeaient. Ils y buvaient. Ils y discutaient.

Ils y regardaient en silence l'horizon qui s'étendait devant eux, entravé par les grilles qui signifiaient l'entrée dans l'établissement.

Leurs esprits étaient derrière ces grilles. Leurs corps, eux, ne le pouvaient malheureusement pas. Emprisonnés dans cet endroit qu'ils haïssaient chaque jour un peu plus mais dont ils ne pouvaient s'échapper.

Alors ils étaient condamnés.

Condamnés à observer cet horizon leur paraissant inaccessible.

Condamnés à vivre en boucle, interminablement, les mêmes journées.

Condamnés à se cantonner à ce petit espace restreint, correspondant à la petitesse d'esprit des personnes qui les entourait.

Alors ils venaient sur ces escaliers.

Ils n'avaient rien de spécial, pourtant, ces escaliers. Constamment couverts de détritus, en béton. Mais ils semblaient s'élever au dessus de leur environnement. Ils semblaient leur permettre de voir autre chose, de voir un futur, peut-être. Ils n'en savaient rien, peut être qu'ils s'en foutaient d'ailleurs.

Alors ils passaient leur temps sur ces escaliers. Ils y restaient sous la pluie, tentant d'allumer une cigarette. Ils y restaient sous la neige, la fumée de la nicotine se mêlant à leur simple souffle dans le froid environnant. Ils y restaient quand le soleil brillait dans le ciel, entourés d'autres personnes et d'un brouhaha permanent.

Et puis le cycle continuait. Les cours, les escaliers, les cours, les escaliers…

À rendre fou.

Au final, ces escaliers, c'était leur seul échappatoire. Le seul endroit où ils se sentaient vraiment ailleurs. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient ignorer cet imposant bâtiment, gris, triste, qui était dans leur dos.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient partir. Qu'à un moment, ils s'en iraient pour ce nouvel horizon qui les attirait tant.

Mais ils savaient, au fond d'eux, que ce serait pareil. Qu'un nouveau cycle recommencerait.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver de nouveaux escaliers.


End file.
